Prank Wars
by LeilaRose
Summary: 3 Ravenclaw students have had enough of the way the Marauders strut around school and decide to do something about it. What happens when the Clever clash with the brave? Mayhem of course. Please review - Couples - SBRL & JPLE - Chapter 4 is up
1. An argument in potions

The forgotten House

_By LeilaRose_

_Chapter One_

_An argument in potions_

_DISCLAIMER – **I do not own the Marauders, however Julie Garret, Daisy Jacobs and David Andrews belong to me, they're members of Ravenclaw.**_

**__**

_AUTHOR NOTE – **I don't know why this fic came up, all I can ask is that you give it a go. It set in the Marauders time and focuses on Ravenclaw as a house, but don't worry the main characters are the Marauders, just a different perspective. They'll be romance later. All I ask is that you give it a go. Thank you**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

            "Get up Julie or you'll be late once again" Julie Garret groaned and buried herself further into the navy blue pillow, pulling the matching duvet closer round her as she snuggled down more. This was bliss in her mind.

_            "No" she moaned, another Monday at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and as much as she loved lesson, she wasn't looking forward to this one at, she frowned that wasn't exactly true, she wasn't looking forward to the first lesson. Her best friend threw the blue curtains surrounding her bed open, and in a fluid motion pulled the covers off her, a scream cut through the air as Julie jumped up and threw the pillow at her friend, shivering as she did in the fresh air._

_            "Daisy how could you" she said, "I'm ill I'm not going" Daisy Jacobs rolled her blue eyes at the melodramatic girl in front of her and spoke_

_            "Why because of what happened last Monday?" she asked, picking up the duvet and placing it back on the bed "It wasn't that bad" she continued mildly. Julie looked at her in outrage._

_            "Not too bad" she repeated, her voice coming out higher pitched then usual "Sirius Black and James Potter tipped their stupid potion over me and you…  you saw what happened to me" she almost cried, Daisy hid a grin at the memory._

_            "They threw it at Snape" Daisy replied comfortingly, "They didn't know he was going to move, now don't be so silly and get dressed, potions is too important to miss especially with the OWLS not long away" Julie gave in and collected her uniform and made her way to the bathroom turning her head slightly to face her friend _

_            "Wait for me?" she asked and Daisy nodded_

_            "Will do" within 20 minutes they were heading down to the great hall, smartly dressed and looking presentable, as a Ravenclaw should. The noise hit them as they entered; people talking, knives and forks hitting the plate, drinks being banged on the table. Julie smiled; it was impossible to feel lonely in the hall. Daisy nudged her in the ribs and indicated upwards. She followed the gaze to see the enchanted ceiling; the smile growing as she saw the sunlight and blue sky. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad today._

_            "Looking forward to potions" someone, said slyly as they sat down in their places, Julie scowled at the blond boy who had spoken_

_            "Can't wait Dave you?" the boy flushed at her tone and frowned_

_            "I told you my name is David, don't call me Dave" Julie nodded_

_            "Alright then, don't ask me stupid questions and we have a deal" she helped herself to some cereal and grabbed the milk, pouring into the blue bowl when a piercing shriek cut through the air. Everyone turned to the source of the noise. Narcissa Black was holding her face and screaming, she ran from her space and to the doors, taking her hands away as she reached it. Julie and Daisy winced in sympathy. Someone certainly had done a number on her; her cheeks were swelling in a way that made it clear there was no intent of stopping it. Julie turned to look at the Gryffindor table and spotted a certain pair of black haired boys looking extremely proud of themselves and grinning away. She turned to Daisy and spoke_

_            "No prize for guessing who are responsible for that" Daisy turned and looked at the same direction Julie had previously done and shook her head_

_            "Should have known, 15 now and they still haven't any sense between the pair of them, the first years have more for God sake" Julie nodded_

_            "We've only been at school 2 weeks as well" she commented, David spoke helping himself to some more toast._

_            "Everyone's used to it though" he commented lightly "Sirius Black and James Potter can get away with murder. The prefect of Gryffindor is Remus Lupin for Christ sake. The boy is more likely to take on the entire Slytherin house himself, alone then tell his two mates off" Daisy spoke_

_            "I guess Professor Dumbledore chose Remus in the small chance that he could control the pair of them" _

_            "Bad choice then" Julie remarked blandly, putting her spoon in her empty bowl "It's exactly like David said, he'll sit back and do nothing" Daisy flushed slightly_

_            "I think you're being too hard on him" Julie turned to her, one black eyebrow raised_

_            "If you say so" she stood up "Shall we go?" Daisy brushed the crumbs off her hands and nodded, standing up as well, with a smile at David they made their way down numerous corridors till they reached the stairs leading to the dungeons; the potions room as it now was. As they entered both noticed in shock that the Marauders were already seated. James called out to them as they made their way to their seats at the other side of the room, still frowning how did the 4 of them beat them to the room when they had come the quickest way?_

_            "Hey Garret recovered from the potion last week? You looked slightly pink before" one hand made its way into a fist as she listened. The stupid potion they had made for Snape had turned her black locks, neon pink. Worse she had been forced to walk around with it for the rest of the day. She smiled sweetly and stuck her finger up at him._

_            "Feisty" Sirius commented with a laugh "You better watch it James she might curse you; or worse. Glare at you" Daisy spoke at this point_

_            "Get Bent Black" Sirius lifted an elegant eyebrow at her_

_            "Get bent… not likely sweetheart, the female population would probably commit a mass suicide at the news" James and Sirius burst out laughing and the little one Peter joined in._

_            "You wish" Julie commented, then looked at Remus who was studying a book on his table, she addressed him "You're a great prefect Remus, fantastic example on what everyone should do… Nothing" James spoke_

_            "Leave him out of this" Sirius nodded_

_            "It's nothing to do with him" daisy laughed_

_            "Nothing to do with him?" she repeated scornfully, cheeks flushing in anger, she hated when people picked on other for no reason, especially when the person happened to be her best friend "That little red badge makes it his business, it's meant to make him get involved" _

_            "Leave him be" Sirius said "Or you'll regret it" Daisy smirked _

_            "Sure you're not bent?" she questioned. A voice spoke at this point_

_            "What's going on here?" all of them turned round to see David looking at them through narrowed thoughtful eyes._

_            "Nothing" Julie said, slamming her bag on her table still glaring at the pair of them, was anyone more arrogant then they were.? James spoke roughly_

_"It's none of your business either Andrews"" David smiled at him mockingly._

_            "That's where you're wrong Potter" he said politely "This prefect badge makes it my business, especially when it concerns a fellow Ravenclaw or two, now I suggest you shut it and calm down before I give you detention and don't think I won't. I'm not Lupin" Remus looked up eyes blazing, his cheeks had turned scarlet and he looked furious, he slammed the book shut and got to his feet, attracting the others gaze to him_

_            "Fine" he said surprising them all at the loudness of his voice, he was normally soft spoken "You want me to get involved then I will. The four of you; you Black, you Potter, you Garret and you Jacobs, detention tomorrow night with Edwards" James's and Sirius's mouths fell open at the news as they stared at their friend, while Julie and Daisy looked at each other in horror. Detention with the two of them, could it get any worse? Looking at the sullen expression of the two boys face, it looked like it definitely could. _

Hope you enjoyed it, my characters aren't too bad right? Let me know, next chapter, Remus has a chat with Sirius and James and the detention happens. Please Review!


	2. A Talk between friends

The forgotten House

By

LeilaRose

Chapter two

A talk between friends

DISCLAIMER – **None of the characters mentioned in this particular chapter belong to me, there are references to my characters but they aren't named except Daisy in passing.**

AUTHOR NOTE – **I actually got a review, that's better then what I hoped. I'm not sure what to make this fic, whether it will be a SB/RL fic or own characters, I think I'll decide as I go.**

**            Once again thanks to my reviewer, fingers crossed this chapter will get some more!**

            Remus Lupin scanned the books on the shelf in front of him with a bored look on his face, he didn't want to be in the library at that point with a group of Slytherins seated by him but at the same time he'd rather take his chances with the Slytherins then go back to the Gryffindor common room where he was sure Sirius and James would be waiting with Peter ready to kill him the second he walked in.

            He frowned, he had no idea why he had said what he did and given that detention out, he hadn't meant to, in fact he hadn't wanted to get involved but those Ravenclaws had riled him up more then he liked to admit even to himself.

            Regardless of the general belief held by the majority of student, Remus on occasions had kept his friends in control no easy feat when they are Sirius Black and James Potter, the only difference was he preferred to do it in private. When the two other boys were away from others they were easier to talk to, they would listen more and take in what Remus had to say and generally obeyed him. It was a well known fact in the Marauders that Remus was the only who could turn Sirius away from a decision once he had firmly set his mind on it, not even James could do it and it was a power that Remus often had to use.

            To sit there though and be talked about as if he wasn't there though. His hand clenched into a fist at his side. Was that how everyone viewed him? Black's and Potter's little weak friend with no backbone to go against them. It wasn't true, he chose not to unless he had to. He wasn't used to friends even after all this time and he certainly did not want to lose the ones he got over something as stupid as that. He bit his lip, then again why was he down here and not with them?

            He shook his head and made his way pass the front desk smiling automatically at the librarian who returned it brightly and made his way slowly up to the common room. If he went any slower he would be standing still. Finally though he reached the fat lady and smiled wistfully at her

            "Evening" he remarked politely, she turned her attention on him and smiled

            "Good evening Mr Lupin" she replied kindly "A warning dear boy, your friends Mr Black and Mr Potter seem not to be in a good mood today" Remus groaned and nodded resisting hitting the wall beside her repeated with his head "Still want to go in?" she asked "I can lie and say I haven't seen you" Remus looked tempted for a moment as he thought it over, once again thanking the fact he was polite to everyone gaining him a lot of friend in the school, the portraits being one.

            "No I'll go in," he said finally and she nodded looked sympathetic 

            "Password then please Dear"

            "Wolfsbane" he said and she swung open, taking a deep breath he opened the oak door and stepped in closing it behind him and hearing the portrait covering the door again.

            "Look who it is James, our caring friend Remus, so caring he thought a detention would do us the world of good" Remus winced as he looked over to the voice to see Sirius glaring at him as if he was no better then a Slytherin. James face held less of a scowl then Sirius's did but it was still there and Peter was watching the scene with an almost eager look on his rounded face.

            "So I see" James replied just as loudly "And so kind to give it to us with Edwards, the teacher who hates our guts, extremely generous of you" Remus hesitated for a split second and then with a determined look on his face made his way over to the sitting boys, they watched him, accusing looks still plastered on their faces. As he stopped in front of them and opened his mouth to speak, a different feminine voice spoke

            "Remus" Remus closed his mouth with a clap and looked over to see Lily Evans standing up from her chair with her friends and making her way over to him. Red hair gleaming in the bright lights as a smile came to her face

            "Lily" he said politely bowing her head to her. She giggled slightly, a redness coming to her cheeks

            "Oh Remus" she said shaking her head "If only there were more people like you, people who were gentlemen" she glared at James and Sirius before smiling again at him "I'd just like to say how proud I am of you" Remus blinked in confusion

            "Proud of me" he repeated she nodded

            "Going against your friends and doing what's right. I knew Dumbledore had made the right decision in naming you prefect. I just knew it" Remus flushed slightly, this was not what he needed right now when he was trying to apologies to Sirius and James who both suddenly looked very sulky

            "Lily" he said gently "That's really kind of you to say but really it's…." Lily laughed

            "Stop being modest" she stated kindly "By the way I need to discuss something with you Remus would you mind sitting with me at dinner please, I won't keep you long" Remus's mouth fell open and he looked surprised then nodded missing the darkened expression on James and Sirius's faces

            "Yes of course" he replied, she inclined her head to him and smiled

            "Good, shall we eat at 7?" Remus nodded feeling decidingly embarrassed. Was this her way of asking him out? He prayed to god it wasn't. James would slaughter him. She walked away with a goodbye and Remus turned back to the two fuming boys nervously.

            "Erm guys…" he began

            "Oh Remus you're such a gentleman we love you Remus" Sirius burst out in a high pitch imitation of a girl "Why don't you drop us completely, firstly you give us detention and now you're having dinner with Lily.  What next Hogsmead with her" Sirius stopped his ranting as James poked him in the rib. He stood up and making use of his extra height looked down at Remus

            "I can understand why you gave us detention, dear lord I understand that and I know you had no choice with the Lily thing, she didn't give you much choice and I know you don't fancy her do you?" Remus hesitated for a second before he shook his head. He definitely found her attractive but he certainly wasn't telling James that "Good try not to let this happen again Moony" Remus nodded turning his gaze to Sirius who was watching him with a sullen look, 

"Sirius look…" he said but Sirius cut him off

"Love to talk to you Remus I really would but I have a detention to go to, be sure to give your new girlfriend my love and I'll let Daisy know shall I that you're not available any more, any other girl I should inform?" James shot Sirius a quick glance and once eyebrow rose but Sirius ignored him continuing to glare at a confused Remus

"Lily she's not my girlfriend, nor is Daisy" Sirius snorted 

"Not yet" he replied pettily. For a instant his eyes met Remus's and he said nothing before he looked away "Come on James we better go Edwards is waiting" he barged past Remus hitting him with his elbow as he did, Remus remained silent as he heard the door open and slam

"James I…" he trailed off as James smiled understandably at him

"I know I'll find out what's wrong, he's probably pissed off about the detention and you know how immature he get when he's pissed off. Find out if Evans likes me by the way" he said with a wink before rushing after Sirius. Remus shook his head and smiled slightly at Peter who looked torn between humour and horror. Remus bit his lip smiling at Lily who grinned back and waved. Why had this day gotten so complicated suddenly, he just hoped Sirius didn't take his mood out on the 2 Ravenclaw girls, somehow he had the feeling a war against them wouldn't be a good idea.

There you go… well it looks like my brain has decided Sirius has a bit of a crush on Remus it seems but from rereading this it seems Remus is undeciding. Why can't it be simplier. I almost hate when stories write themselves.

**Anyway please review, next chapter will be the detention, James and Sirius talk and a few threats are made as well. Welcome to war Gentleman!**


	3. Detention

Prank Wars

By Leilarose

Chapter Three

Detention and a bet

DISCLAIMER – **Sirius, James and Remus don't belong to me as you can probably guess but Julie Garret and Daisy Jacobs from Ravenclaw house do.**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here's the third chapter, you see your first but of S/R here and the bet is made, hope you enjoy. Thanks a lot to my reviewer, much appreciated,**

SUMMARY – **Julie Garret, Daisy Jacobs and David Andrews have had enough of the Marauders acting as if they own the school. A chance encounter and a detention cause animosity between the two groups to occur and with a bet on and new feelings being discovered by all, it's going to be a long Prank war!**

"Stay where you are Black" Sirius sighed as he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to ignore the voice of his best friend he really didn't want to have to deal with the other boy at that one second when he was trying to clear his head of all confusing thoughts. James didn't sound pissed off yet but he certainly didn't sound happy either, there was a hint of a threat present as well that if the younger boy didn't stop he'd be in trouble. Sirius opened his eyes slowly as his pace automatically slowed. Within seconds James had caught up and matched his walking pace to Sirius's own, a silence echoed round the two normally talkative boy that made them both feel uncomfortable. 

Finally James had enough and stopped where he was in the middle of the empty corridor, Sirius took a few more steps then stopped himself, turning round to see James watching him with a thoughtful expression on his good looking face. Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow at him and James shrugged and spoke, keeping his voice low, James was never normally loud but his voice was the clear carrying kind meaning people often heard him anyway.

"Do you want to tell me what that scene was all about then?" he asked pleasantly his eyes never losing their watchful expression. Sirius reddened ever so slightly as he searched the hazel eyes then frowned, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, a sure sign that he was nervous.

"I don't know what you mean Prongs" he replied, a stubborn look coming over his face, James resisted rolling his eyes with difficulty Sirius was so stubborn about his feelings, he was determined that his problems were his own and that he alone should deal with them.

"You know exactly what I mean," James snapped, running a hand through his messy hair "You're not stupid though you try hard to make us believe you are" he frowned "Just drop the act around me"

"Whatever James" Sirius said a slight cold note entering his usually warm voice, James did roll his eyes this time as he saw how uncomfortable Sirius was

"Let me refresh your memory then Padfoot" he said agreeably "That little attack you just pulled on Remus, the whole not letting him explain, taunting him and then elbowing him on purpose, ring any bells to you? The attack that Remus didn't really deserve?" Sirius took a step towards James the flush on his cheekbones becoming more evident  

"Remus didn't deserve it?" he repeated in disbelief his eyes glittering in the light "He did deserve it James, he gave two fellow Marauders a detention, he's having dinner with Lily, what next will he do? Start being friendly with Snape, start dating a Hufflepuff?" Sirius voice had risen and his face had turned pink. James looked at him in faint surprise

"Calm down Sirius before you break a blood vessel, why are you so angry?" he demanded, "Remus only did what he had to do, were you not listening to that whole conversation? They were making a mockery of him being a prefect, putting him down when he was sitting there, calling him weak and everything, the only thing I'm surprised at is the fact that it took him so long to react and lose his temper" James stopped at that point from lack of breath

"He shouldn't have done anything" Sirius countered angrily "He should have trusted me to protect him, I wouldn't have let them say anything else" James eyes widened at that statement

"Why would you protect Remus? He may be the youngest of us but I'm pretty sure he can stick up and protect himself, he doesn't need us to do it for him" James shook his head "Plus mate to be frank you weren't doing a great job were you" he pointed out Sirius breathed out heavily

"What could I do?" he asked "They were girls, if it had been a bloke I'd have knocked him out the minute he opened his mouth but there's not much you can do with girls unless there's a girl with you" 

"But why would you need to protect him like that?" James asked softly "Remus is just your friend isn't he?" the question hung in the air between the two of them, then Sirius turned around and spoke shortly

"We'll be late if we don't go now" James bit his lip, leaving it though he wanted to find out more. They both began walking again once again in silence and soon reached the room and opened the door. The two Ravenclaw girls were already seated, Daisy looking glumly around her, Julie frowning darkly at them both the minute her dark eyes focused on them

"It's about time the pair of you got here" a wheezy voice said "You're lucky I don't give you another detention" Sirius and James turned to see Filtch looking at them, a nasty sneer in place on his face "Professor Edwards couldn't make the detention so he said that I could take over it" filtch grinned showing yellowing teeth. Sirius and James only barely restrained their groans while the two Ravenclaws stared blankly at the caretaker. "You're task is to clear all these cauldrons without magic" this time the united groans of the two boys could be heard. Filtch smiled again "I thought you'd hate that, I'll be back in an hour, they better be done" with that he left and closed the door behind him. James rolled his sleeves up

"Remind me to smack Remus round the head when I see him ok" he muttered, he picked up the brush and soapy water and began.

"I can't believe we have to do this" Julie commented at this point, staring at the dirty Cauldrons horror in her face, Sirius looked up at her

"Yeah well it's your fault we're here," he snapped, "So get on with it and stop bloody complaining" Julie bristled up at the comment

"My fault?" she repeated "This is your stupid friend Remus's fault" he accused, James noticed that Sirius was grinding his teeth together as he spoke the next words

"He's not stupid"

"Well he gave us the detentions" Daisy said at this point, scrubbing hard at a particular stain, a look of absorption on her face, James decided to speak that this point'

"You were the ones telling him to get involved and when he did all you can do is complain" he said, a scornful tone to his voice "Maybe next time you'll think before you taunt him cause here's a warning for you he will react"

"And if he doesn't then we will" Sirius said darkly, Julie snorted

"Oh shut up" she said shortly "You think you're all so great don't you, that you rule the school well here's a news flash Potter, Black you don't"

"Really" James remarked coldly "Well I don't see anyone contesting it except you"

"There probably scared of you" Daisy remarked a hard glint in her eyes "You're reputation as Bullies precedes you, all anyone has to do is look at the Slytherins to see how far you'll go for revenge"

"Maybe we should get revenge on you" Sirius said "After all you're the reason we're doing this detention" he stated coldly

"I'd like to see you try" Julie replied harshly "You'd soon see that Ravenclaws give as good as they get" James eyes lit up at that and an unnatural cruel expression came to his face

"You're on then" he remarked, the three other occupants turned to him "You wanna give as good as you get? Then fine you will, a little pranking competition, we'll prove once and for to you that no one messes with the Marauders and gets away with it" Daisy looked hesitant for a second but Julie nodded

"Fine we'll show you and you're pathetic crew of misfits" Sirius growled at that but Julie ignored him holding her hand out, "Shake Potter, it will go on until someone admits defeat" James took the offered hand and squeezed it hard

"You'll regret this Garrett" he warned, "You have no idea what you've just done" he grinned at Sirius who grinned back

"I think you'll be the ones to regret it" she replied taking her hand away and wiping it on her skirt.

"Back to work the four of you" Filtch's voice came at this point "I want to see them sparkling." The rest of the detention was done in silence; both sides thinking of what they could do to the other, all certain they were going to win no matter what.

A/N – There you go, as you can see there's attraction for dear Remmie on Sirius side so we'll have to see where that goes and a pranking war now on. What next? Anyhow please review but no flames, this is after all just an idea I'm playing round with. Thanks you

**Next chapter – Erm normally on fics I allow the reader to chose but since this fic isn't that popular we have to see, if you do review then give me suggestions they always work and influence me, if not then I was thinking the reactions of Remus and Peter on the Gryffindor side and David on the Ravenclaw side. Let me know please!**


	4. The teams are decided

Prank wars

By Leilarose

Chapter Four

The making of the teams

DISCLAIMER – **The characters of Julie Garret, Daisy Jacobs and David Andrews belong to me, the rest belong to the wonderful author of this book.**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Wow a wee bit of a response this time, thank you so much for reviewing. This chapter is split into two, I placed a line where it is meant to split but whether it shows or not is another matter all together. First part is the Ravenclaws, second is our beloved Marauders. Hope you like it!**

RAVENCLAW COMMONROOM 

"Just what in this green world possessed you to go and do something like that? David Andrews yelled at the two girls standing in front of him, his fair face turning redder and redder as each second passed. Julie winced slightly the boy definitely had a penetrating voice when he got going in a rage.

            "They challenged us," she said stoutly as if this sentence would explain everything he needed to know "What were we meant to do? Oh no Potter that's ok, you and your gang rule the school and we'll not challenge that, we're not good enough to lick your boots clean let alone be seen on an equal ground as you." They were seated in the Ravenclaw common room and were the only three in there since it was already the early morning. David had been reading a book on charms when they entered, occasionally making notes on a page of parchment. Julie and Daisy had told him instantly about the bet they had made with James and Sirius in the dungeons and it had not gone down well with their prefect friend.

            "You could bloody well have thought about it before you opened your mouth" he fumed at them pacing up and down, he turned to Daisy and looked at her in a reproachful manner "And you didn't stop her Dais, what were you thinking? Both of you just what was going on in your heads?"

            "I don't know" Daisy said at this point sounding agitated the more he went on about it the more it seemed like a bad idea "It seemed the right thing to do at the time, it just happened, we didn't go to the detention in the hope of starting a war with them, it just happened" she repeated for good measure. David began rubbing his temple a frown on his face

            "Sit down and tell me everything," he said, bending over and picking up the charm book that had dropped from his lap as he had leapt to his feet in a rage 

            "We already…" Julie began but David cut her off

            "Everything" he said sternly, giving them a look that reminded Julie and Daisy with a vengeance that one day David would be a professor.

            "We went in there and they weren't there only Filch was, they both came in looking upset over something, Filch made us clean the cauldrons, when he was gone Julie made a comment about how she couldn't believe we had to do that, it didn't go down well an argument occurred because they blamed us for Remus giving them detention and the bet happened" David sighed biting his lip as he settled himself back in his chair, placing the book on the oak table.

            "We can't back out" he said looking at each of them in turn as they both sat down as well on the sofa opposite him "There's the Ravenclaw pride at stake, what we do here will affect our house, if we look bad then others will think the house looks bad and we can't have that"

            "Definitely not" Julie replied instantly, bringing any kind of embarrassment to the house was the last thing on their minds

            "So we'll have to do this Prank war, what are the rules?" he asked looking expectantly at the pair of them, Daisy and Julie shared an uneasy look

            "Rules?" Daisy questioned, David nodded

            "Yeah you know rules, is it only us three against the 4 of them, will they prank the house and likewise. Is there a limit?  A stopping point? How far does it go?" he trailed off as he met their blank faces "Of course" he said loudly his face flushing again "When you were signing our dignity away you forgot the little things like, what the rules were" he snorted "You'll have to speak to them at breakfast and see" 

            "Hell no" Julie said instantly "The next time I want to see them is when our first prank is a complete success and the looks on their faces will be captured by my camera"

            "Well sorry girls you'll have to, you didn't do it tonight but you can bloody do it tomorrow"

            "Stop getting so stressed David" Daisy said calmly "We're not even asking you to be in this" David turned and gave her a scornful look

            "We've been best friends since the first day the three of us, do you think I'll desert you when you get into trouble?" he asked "No I didn't think so, the Marauders are out to cause you trouble and they'll meet the three of us head on, I may not have been involved but I'll be there helping. After all Lupin and Pettigrew weren't there and I can guarantee that they'll help" Julie and Daisy smiled brightly at him

            "Ahhhh that's possibly the sweetest thing you've ever said to us" Julie remarked leaning other and ruffling his blond curls

            "Whatever" he said moving away from her touch

            "We're in this to the end" Daisy remarked grinning at the pair of them "By the time we're through with them, they'll wish they never took on the Ravenclaw intellect"

            "Exact and I already have a plan," Julie announced, a cheeky glint in her brown eyes, David smiled

            "I wonder how Lupin and Pettigrew are taking the news"

________________________________________________________________

            "You stupid wankers" Remus announced quietly, his hand gripping his red duvet in a show of anger "Just what were you thinking? Hell were you thinking at all? Do you have any idea what you've just done? Do you?" James and Sirius looked at each other slightly nervously, the blond boy definitely did not look happy at the news and he rant at them had been going on since they told him, he had used every single swear word on them, wanker being the politest. Peter had slept through it all as usual.

            "Remus what are you so worried about?" James asked lazily, pulling his t-shirt over his head "It's only a bunch of Ravenclaws, we can take the pair of them easily" he remarked cockily

            "Exactly no one is better at pranking then us and no one ever will be" Sirius added, Remus banged his fist on the bed

            "Listen to the pair of you" he stated angrily, he couldn't believe they had woken him up only to reveal how stupid they were "Do you have any idea what you've done?" he repeated, an almost pleading note to his voice, he looked in-between the pair of them

            "We've started a Prank war that's all, chill Remus, I know the full moon is a week off but there's no need to stress over something this simple" Sirius stated coolly looking at Remus in surprise

            "It's 4 against 2" James added "2 girls who have most likely never pranked before in their life" Remus sighed out deeply

            "You don't understand do you" he said "Firstly it won't be just the two of them, it will be against three, David Andrews is a loyal bugger and he'll not desert his friends because of this prank war. In case you've forgotten Andrews did give you a run for your money when he was younger in the pranking state so they have an expert to begin with, Julie Garret also knows a great deal in the art of pranking or have you forgotten her brother was Darren Garret, the master before us? Well I haven't the only one who is inexperienced as you put it is Daisy Jacobs and she more then makes up for it in intelligence"

            "Yea but not any more, Andrews he doesn't do it anymore" James said slightly nervously, Andrews had once pranked him and he could remember every second of it, it was the only time in his life that someone had gotten him. "Darren Garret would never reveal his secret either," he stated though he didn't sound very convinced anymore

            "Yeah Andrews grew up" Remus pointed out "You haven't" James and Sirius glared at him but Remus only shrugged

            "Glare all you want, it won't change the truth, Darren would have told his only sibling his tricks don't you doubt that" he looked at them both "Have you ever wondered why I'm so good at pranks, planning them I mean?" he asked them abruptly. Sirius and James exchanged another look

            "Sometimes" Sirius remarked slowly, Remus smiled

            "I was meant to be in Ravenclaw" he announced, James and Sirius stared at him in surprise.

            "Well everyone thought I was gonna be a Slytherin too but…" Remus cut him off mid sentence

            "No I mean I had to argue for Gryffindor for 5 minutes. I should be in Ravenclaw but it took pity on me at the last second and put me in the house I was secondly suited for. I've the quality of Ravenclaw including the brain power, do you know what that means?" He looked expectantly at them but no look of realisation came to their faces

            "So you're here with us now, that's all that matters" Remus rolled his eyes

            "No, I plan a prank like a Ravenclaw, mine are brilliant are they not?" James nodded, a slight trace of horror coming to his hazel eyes

            "Yes" he said quietly, Remus nodded

            "Well you've just sentenced us to 3 versions of me, one perhaps pushing it 2 who surpasses me in pranks. They'll get us and they'll get us good"

            "You don't have to be involved Moony if you don't want to be" Sirius said softly "we'd understand especially with the full moon coming up and all. Remus smiled at him

            "We're the Marauders, you challenged them as a Marauder and as a member I rise to the challenge. I'm off to bed now I'm bloody exhausted, try and think of some pranks ok. We're going to need all the ones we can get night" the other two called their goodnights as the red curtain shut leaving the dorm in silence with three people thinking about what they had to do.

A/N – The only Remus is angry is because a) the full moon is near and is affecting him b) he knows what will happen, e.g. David being involved and all, so that is to account his behaviour. I hope you enjoyed it and you can show you appreciation by reviewing please. Pretty please.

**NEXT CHAPTER – It should be the first prank but the rest is up to you the reader, what do you want? Who do you want to prank first and how do they do it? Put it in the review and I'll do it next chapter!**


End file.
